ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Havok
|resides = Port aux Basques, Newfoundland |billed_from = 'Hollywood Babylon' Toronto, Ontario |trainer = Wilson Family Wrestling facility, Thomas Wilson, Bret Hart |debut = July 3rd, 2004 }} Christopher Wilson II (born September 1, 1988), better known by his ring name Chris Havok, is a Canadian professional wrestler who is currently a free agent. Chris is a member of the infamous Wilson Canadian wrestling family, and is a third generation superstar. Early life Chris Wilson was born to professional wrestler Thomas "Turbo" Wilson and accountant Jessica Wilson, members of a very tight family, with all of the family staying in Turbos fathers large house. Wilson excelled in school until High School, where he decided to focus on learning the wrestling trade, and less on his school work. Funding his training through doing work with many punk bands around his area, Havok found his niche in professional wrestling. After his training was over, he grouped with a few other members of his training class, and they decided to start their own all-outdoor promotion, known as Xtreme Outdoor Wrestling, before Havok moved away from the group and started his way to becoming a real professional wrestler. Time with the Hart Family After the disbanding of Xtreme Outdoor Wrestling, Chris Havok took a trip to Calgary, Alberta to see a Stampede Wrestling show, and it was there that he met Bret 'The Hitman' Hart. After seeing a few videos of Chris in the ring, and learning about his family ties, Bret took Havok under his wing and gave him the extra training he felt he needed to fully be the perfect hybrid wrestler. Chris wrestled a few matches in Stampede with Hart as his manager during training, wrestling as "The New Hitman" Chris Wilson. His last match with the promotion was a loss against Harry Smith in what was noted as the top match of that year for SW. After finishing his training with the legendary Hitman, Chris packed up his bags and headed back to Toronto to make the biggest jump in his already hard working career. Diehard Wrestling Federation After receiving a phone call from his cousin CJ Haden, Havok was invited to finally join the promotion ran by his family, the Diehard Wrestling Federation. Havok and Haden, teaming as the Future Shock Revolution, lit up the tag team division, labeled as a modern day version of the Rockers. They were quickly labeled as the top tea m in the promotion, and soon all of Canada. As FSR dominated the ranks, having five tag team title runs during their time together, they were considered by many as the best modern tag team in the world. The scene was set, the Tag Team Champions of the Future Shock Revolution going two on two with the seasoned tag team of Jamie Diamond and Chris Forreal, the TCB. A team that had held Championships all over the world, and a house hold name in wrestling, this would be FSRs biggest challenge to date. The crowd was on their feet all night, as Chris Forreal blasted CJ Haden with a big boot to the face and scored the pinfall for his team. Both teams were met with a standing ovation after the match, and the TCB left through the crowd as Havok helped his cousin up from the mat. Both men were met with a loud chant, as the respect they deserved was shown. Chris Havok raised his partners hand, as Haden stood still hurting from Chris Forreals hard kick to the head. Havok had a stern look on his face, turning and clotheslining down his partner, locking in the London Dungeon tightly, and snapping the arm of Haden, putting him out on the injured list, and stepping in to the solo scene. GenX Chris Havok, along with second generation wrestler Robbie Blade (son of the original Blade, who teamed with Turbo for most of his career), Tommy Chaotix, and top teir manager Boyd Sexton, formed the stable called GenX. Named after the generations of their fathers, the 'Generation X', this group set out to do one thing and one thing only: to tear apart the reality of the DWF while breaking every kayfabe wrestling rule possible. With Blade and Chaotix dominating the tag division, and Havok on top of the Heavyweight grapplers, the fed at one point held every title a vailable to them. Controversy was wild with in GenX, posing for pictures with guns and knifes in their hands, cursing on camera over live television, and wearing offensive clothing during interviews. Boyd Sexton and Tommy Chaotix both defected to ICW around the second year of GenXs run, and that left Robbie Blade and Chris Havok to carry on the name. The two men destroyed the tag team division, taking over where their parents left off, being cited as the upgraded version of the original 'Total Recall'. Robbie Blade defected to ICW shortly after GenX won the Legion of Teamwork Tournament, joining up with Boyd Sexton and Tommy Chaotix as GenX there, and leaving Chris Havok to fight the biggest battle of his wrestling life. Feud with Turbo Be Filled Later Controversy in Japan and Leaving As the Diehard Wrestling Federation had its first big Pay Per View over in Japan, straight out of Tokyo, the main event was marked in stone. Chris Havok was set to go one on one with his legendary father in front of a sold out crowd. Chris Havok vs. Turbo had the whole crowd on their feet all night, but due to a miss-translation between the booking staff and the Japanese referee, there was a botch in the ending of the match. The match had Chris Havok going over Turbo cleanly after a quick, out of no where CKO that would shock the crowd and garner a victory. Turbo hit his kneeling piledriver finisher, went for the pin, and the referee fast counted a 3, leaving every one in the ring shocked and surprised. What happened was that the referee was wrongly informed of the finish and Havok had lost the biggest win of his career. At a press conference later that night, Chris Havok berated the Japanese referee, the promotion he had been borrowed from, as well as the translator. Havok, out of anger, had choice words for the Japanese people, and even his own father. Chris Havok was quoted as saying "My father is not as good as me in that ring, and never has been. It was time for him to step down, he knew it, I knew it, we all knew it. It was my damn time, but because of some ignorant moron, now I have to wait in line once again while his supposed legend grows." Although Chris apologized soon after for his remarks, saying that he spoke in anger, and didn't mean half of what he said, also adding that most of it was him not able to get out of character, he was soon released from the DWF by his own father. Turbo had no choice after the backlash from the Japanese government, and the utter lack of respect shown toward his own family. Chris was quoted later as saying "The Diehard Wrestling Federation is, and always will be my family. I f***ed up big time, and now I have to pay the price." International Championship Wrestling Be Filled Later Freedom Championship Wrestling Chris Havok, along with Jesse Adams (son of Joseph Adams), joined FCW shortly after Havok left ICW. This marked the first time the two distant relatives had ever teamed together. Thus, the Black Roses came to Freedom Championship Wrestling. The two were known for their violent acts, their vicious attacks, and their after match ritual. The ritual consisted of putting their beaten opponent in a body bag, closing it up, and putting a single black rose on it before leaving the ring. While there, Havok became really good friends with FCW owner Logan Suicide, a bond that is still there till this day. While only in the promotion for 5 months, Chris Havok won the FCW:TNA World Heavyweight Title and also the FCW World Heavyweight Title, before the Black Roses disbanded and left FCW as the fed closed down. Back to the Diehard Wrestling Federation After leaving FCW, Chris Havok returned to the DWF, wrestling sporadically throughout the following year under a mask, working the gimmick of Saint Hollywood. Even though Chris brought in some wins, he was used mainly as a stepping stone for some new talent that had been brought in during his time away. Rumors circulated that the masked man was the former DWF Champion, but it wasn't till Havok decided to take some much needed time off the road that the fans thoughts were put to rest. It was a tag match between then Tag Team Champions of the Young Guns, JD Ryder and James Thomas, going two on two with masked lucha libre star Super Hector del Feugo and Saint Hollywood. The masked men and the French Canadians battled for almost 30 minutes, before the Guns hit the Shotgun Blast on Hollywood to end the match. After the others had left ringside, Hollywood removed his mask, and the beaten face of Chris Havok peered in to the camera once more time. Saddened, he dropped the mask, shook his head, and left the arena. The Diehard Wars During his time off, a period of the DWF known as the Diehard Wars started off. It pitted the Wilson Family and associates fighting off the rest of the roster, who had turned their backs on their former leaders. Led by John Wilson in a non-wrestling role, the 'Team Diehard' consisted of Turbo, Shelshock, CJ Haden, Arik Rodimer, Samantha Rush, Miss.Fit, Nick Supreme, Mark Madison, Shane Hart, Nathaniel Hart, Killian O'Hagan, Jamie Diamond, and Chris Forreal. The opposing ar my of wrestlers was led by former Turbo trainee Kevin Knight, who was the DWF World Heavyweight Champion at the time. Seemingly unstoppable, John Wilson cut a promo on Knight while his army surrounded the ring. That promo ended with the lines "While some may think you are a God, others think the true Messiah is yet to come." After several weeks of these cryptic messages, Kevin Knight was attacked and bloodied backstage. The following week it was revealed that the man to attack Knight was none other than the returning Chris Havok. Havok drove home to the fans that this was the true home of professional wrestling, and that without the DWF, Canadian wrestling would be dead. He rallied the troops and at DWFs biggest show of the year, Killiamania 30, the card was drawn with Diehard members against the Legion members. With 7 matches on the pay per view card, going in to the main event was equal, with 3 wins a piece. Infront of the Toronto, Ontario crowd, 'The Messiah' Chris Havok marched down the ramp way to the ring, greeted by a standing ovation from his hometown crowd. Kevin Knight came out next with the DWF title, duct tape over the three initials on the belt that meant every thing to every one there. By the end of the match, 40 minutes in, Chris Havok locked in the London Dungeon and forced Kevin Knight to tap out for the first time in his career, thus ending the year long war that raged deep within the promotion. Closing of a Legendary Canadian Promotion With the Diehard Wars now over with, Chris Havok was back on top of the promotion, and enjoying what would be his last DWF Championship run. A title first held by his father so many years ago. Due to some legitimate heat between a few of the younger wrestlers and the older legends of the company because of the way the Wars were booked to make the veterans look better than every one, many people started jumping ship to other, more global promotions. The training facility was pulling in good numbers, but the ratings started to drop down the boards for the first time in years as many defected and left. Time was running out for the Toronto based, family orientated group of athletes. The announcement was made, John and Thomas Wilson stood in front of over 3000 people at a press conference, and announced to the world that the Diehard Wrestling Federation would be closing. The last card would be held in three weeks time, and it would be Chris Havok defending his DWF Heavyweight Championship against CJ Haden in the main event of the evening. With the final show live from Sky Dome, the crowd was pumped all night, but a strange feeling lay over the building, knowing this was the last night for Diehard action. In a match that went a little over 50 minutes, Chris Havok defeated CJ Haden to end his DWF career as the top wrestler in the company. Havok and his cousin, CJ Haden, shook hands after the match, and the whole DWF roster emptied the locker room and came in to the ring. The celebration ensued, with the Wilson family, and all their extended family, sharing the DWF ring one last time. Thomas "Turbo" Wilson was the first Heavyweight Champion of the DWF. His son was the last. Free Agency After the closure of the Diehard Wrestling Federation, Chris Havok opted not to sign with any of the other local or international promotions that offered him contracts. Though the prices were goo d, Chris invested his money properly during his career and decided he needed to take a small break, and is financially capable of doing so. He has told interviewers and other media outlets that he has not lost a passion for the family business, but he has gained so much more of a passion for his music and his family. With no regrets, and support from every one close, Chris Havok packed up his tights, and put them away. Since taking his leave of absence from the wrestling world, Chris has worked part-time as a trainer for the Wilson Family Wrestling facility as a stand in trainer. His duties there consist of standing in and judging the talent, giving his opinions, and helping with certain exercises. Havok only sits in from time to time, as he lives in the area of the facility, as a favor to his grandfather, who runs the place. Growing up, Chris used money he received from playing gigs on the local hardcore punk scene to fund his wrestling training. With wrestling out of the way, Chris phoned up a few of his old friends from the scene, and formed The Delightful Brains, a hardcore band with horror elements. The band has played several shows, and are soon recording their first CD. Chris Havok has noted in many interviews since the end of the DWF that if the right offer came up, he would definitely step back in to the ring for another run. Personal life Christopher Wilson II is a member of the infamous Irish-Canadian Wilson Wrestling Family. His grandfather, Johnson O'Williams (born December 3, 1940), came over from Ireland when he was 3 years old, along with the rest of his large family, and they settled in a small area just outside Toronto, Ontario, Canada. His father, trying to better fit in with the new culture, changed over their last name to Wilson, and Johnsons name to just John. John Wilson, under the name of 'King' Cobra McKoy started wrestling at the age of 18, was married at 23, and had his first child at 24 years old. Thomas Wilson, born September 27, 1964. Two years later, another son came about, Sheldon Wilson, followed by Christopher Wilson just a year later. The three sons quickly picked up on their fathers trade, and all excelled at the business. Thomas picking up the name Turbo, Sheldon going under Shelshock, and Christopher taking the name of Chris Foxx. Thomas married Jessica Riley, long time girlfriend, in a combined ceremony as his brother Sheldon married Emily Watts at the same time. Many professional wrestlers of Canadian legend were present. A big shocker came during one Christmas dinner, when all three men stood in front of their father, a smile on their faces, announcing that each of their significant others were pregnant. Nine months later, the first of the children was born. Jessica and Thomas welcomed to the world a young Christopher Wilson II, named after his uncle, who was also set to be his God Father. A month later, Sheldon and his wife Emily gave birth to twins Eric and Samantha, and now only Christopher and his girlfriend Ashley Haden were left waiting. With only 2 weeks till her due date, Christopher Wilson passed away in a tragic car crash. His son was born on the date named, and was named John Christopher Haden. 4 months before Chris Havoks 2nd birthday, his mother Jessica was murdered during a bank robbery. With the next generation in tact for the Wilson family, their story will never die. *Christopher Wilson II - Chris Havok *Samantha Wilson - Samantha Rush '''(Married to French Canadian wrestler Nick Supreme) *Eric Wilson - '''Arik Rodimer *John Christopher Haden - CJ Haden Chris Havok and long time girlfriend Miss.Fit have been together for many years, and are now living together and working together full-time as well. His best friends in the industry are Jesse Adams, Shawn Dreamer, Jamie Diamond, Hardkore, and Logan 'Saint' Suicide. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' #'CKO '(Jumping Cutter) #'Gutwrench Crucifix Powerbomb' #'Psycho Driver '(Torture Rack spin out in to a Piledriver) 2007-2009 #'London Dungeon '(Grounded top Wristlock) 2009 #'450 Splash 'TNT Turbo Kidd X #'Shooting Star Double Stomp 'Saint Hollywood *'Signature Moves' #Dropkick variants #Crucifix Powerbomb #Styles Clash, rolled over in to a Cattle Mutilation #Powerbomb in to a Lungblower #DDT variants #Shining Wizard variants #Steenalizer #Shooting Star Press *'Managers' #Boyd Sexton #Miss.Fit #Gregory Kent #Joseph Adams *'Nicknames' #'"The Punk Rock Prophet"' #"The Messiah" #"The Bastard Child of Bloodshed and Heartbreak" #"The Heartbreaker" #"The New Hitman" #"The Original" *'Entrance Themes' #'"Not Afraid" by Eminem' #"Young Cardinals" by Alexisonfire #"Miseria Cantare" by AFI #"This Calling" by All That Remains #"Over and Under" by Egypt Central (as TNT Turbo Kidd X) #"Duality" by Slipknot #"Dust to Dust" by The Misfits (as Saint Hollywood) #"We Don't Die" by Twiztid (while in GenX) #"Chicken Huntin'" by the Insane Clown Posse (while in GenX) Championships and Accomplishments *'Xtreme Outdoor Wrestling' #XOW Heavyweight Champion x9 #XOW Xtreme Champion x1 #XOW Tag Team Champion x8 (Chris Parsons x2; Hardkore x3; Jamie Diamond x3) #XOW Canadian Champion x4 #XOW Hardcore Champion x3 #Grand Slam Champion x3 #XOW Hall of Famer *'Diehard Wrestling Federation' #DWF Heavyweight Champion x6 #DWF Tag Team Champion x11 (Jamie Diamond x3; CJ Haden x6; Turbo x2) #DWF Hardcore Champion x2 *'International Championship Wrestling' #ICW Tag Team Champion x5 (CJ Haden x4; Arik Rodimer x1) #ICW King of the Four Sides Tournament Winner x3 *'Freedom Championship Wrestling' #FCW:TNA World Heavyweight Champion x1 #FCW World Heavyweight Champion x1 *'Other' #ProWrestling Radicals Magazine Wrestler of the Year 2005-2007, 2009 #ProWrestling Radicals Magazine Rookie of the Year 2004 #ProWrestling Radicals Magazine Tag Team of the Year 2006 w/ CJ Haden #Wrestling Is Real Magazine Feud of the Decade w/Turbo #Wrestling Is Real Magazine Wrestler of the Year 2006-2008 #Best of the Indys Trophy 2005, 2008, and 2009 #Japanese Junior Heavyweight Singles Division Cup 2004 and 2006 #Japanese Junior Heavyweight Tag Division Cup 2007-2009 w/ CJ Haden Category:Wrestlers